


Good Kitty

by Between_A_Dream



Series: The Taglarin Mythic BuffyVerse [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Willow just wants a quiet morning alone with Tara. Miss. Kitty Fantastico seems to have other plans.





	

Willow was perfectly content with allowing herself to stay in bed for just awhile longer. The feeling of sunlight on her face, warm blankets cascading over her body, and- perhaps most important of all- Tara's arms around her waist. The blonde witch was fast asleep, a faint smile playing on her lips- that special one where only the corner of her lips turned up, one side just slightly more than the other. The sight made Willow smile back, despite her girlfriend not being awake to witness it. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

Everything in the auburn haired girl's world was perfect. Until, that is, she felt an unmistakable weight land suddenly on her stomach that disturbed the ever-so peaceful moment. She grumbled in displeasure as she glanced up and let her eyes groggily roll open.

"Bad kitty," she mumbled, pushing the growing kitten off her stomach. She rolled over to pull Tara closer, an action to which even in the lustrous state of sleep was smiled at with appreciation.

Willow had just started to doze off when she again felt miniature paws on her stomach, carrying the body they belonged to up her body and deciding that the center of her chest was a decent resting spot. Again, the ginger witch flicked open her eyes, now face to face with a familiar set of smaller, yellowish-green ones.

"Can I help you?" she mumbled, almost expecting an answer from the smaller creature, considering she seemed to understand how to perform defiance. The only response was a soft "Meow" and the sound of purring.

"Bad kitty. I know you love snuggles, but mommy here is trying to enjoy her own, so she would greatly appreciate it if you would allow her some time," Willow faked a stern voice and picked the smaller body up, setting her on the ground beside her bed.

The greened eyed Wiccan was sure she had gotten through to the kitten, for several minutes went by without a disturbance. But just as she felt her lover starting to stir in her arms and a smile growing on her face, she felt fur against her cheek. She blinked her eyes open to come face to face with Miss. Kitty snuggled up against her.

Willow let out a frustrated breath, and she was about to push her off again when Tara opened her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite girls," she laughed softly, running a gentle hand across the kitten's body. "Morning honey," she added, leaning over the cat between them to press her lips against her lover's.

"Morning," Willow couldn't help but smile back, even after her lack of peaceful snuggling with Tara.

"Have you two just been snuggling without me?" Tara mocked an offended stare but she grinned quickly, unable even to pretend to be upset.

"Why, we could never," Willow teased.

"Awe, such a shame. I happen to find nurturing snugly Willow incredibly attractive," Tara's eyes sparkled with mischief.

The ginger witch laughed, then watched in amazement as the kitten jumped off the bed and curled up in her own in the corner.

"I'm gonna go get a shower, join me?" Tara's sultry voice echoed in Willow's ear and she quickly nodded, watching as the blonde stood and walked out of the room. She started to follow, then stopped to look down at the kitten. She laughed and ran her hand over her small body once.

"Good kitty."


End file.
